Tetap Dalam Jiwa
by Aniki-kun
Summary: Jalannya waktu yang terasa terbuang percuma, ketika kini akhirnya sosok yang selalu ada di dekatnya tak lagi bersamanya. Semua kenangan-kenangan bersamanya kian terasa menyiksa batinnya. /"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi .." /"Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Dunia kita berbeda .." / #gak,pinter,buat,summary #[Rating sebenar semi-M, tapi sngaja di buat T biar lebih,, ahh sudahlah..]
**Tetap Dalam Jiwa**

FanStory by Aniki-kun

* * *

 ** _Summary_** _:_ _Jalannya waktu yang terasa terbuang percuma, ketika kini akhirnya sosok yang selalu ada di dekatnya tak lagi bersamanya. Semua kenangan-kenangan bersamanya kian terasa menyiksa batinnya. /"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi .." /"Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Dunia kita berbeda .." /_

 _._

 _ **Warning!** AR, AT, OOC(Max), Typo, Summary absurd, SongFic,  kalimat berbelit, DLDR, dll._

* * *

.

Di tengah-tengah taman Dandelion yang indah, ia duduk disana, disebuah kursi panjang, seorang diri. Semilir angin yang lembut dan buliran halus kelopak Dandelion kian menerpa surai hitamnya yang lebat namun terkuncir. Tak banyak hal yang dilakukan oleh gadis berdarah Cina bergaun putih pendek bernama Ying itu. Ia hanya merenung, seraya merasakan hembusan angin merasuki tubuhnya.

 _._

 _Tak pernah terbayang akan jadi seperti ini pada akhirnya_

 _Semua waktu yang pernah kita lewati bersama nyata hilang dan sirna_

 _._

Pandangannya kembali teralih pada ponsel cerdas yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Menyentuh dua kali layar ponselnya, membuatnya menampilkan _wallpaper_ yang terpasang di ponselnya. Disana terdapat foto dirinya, Ying,, bersama sang kekasih yang amat ia cintai, Fang.

Tak lama raut wajah oriental itu berubah sendu, ketika menatap gambar _groufie_ dengan seulas senyuman bahagia di wajah cantik dirinya dan paras tampan sang kekasih. Ingatan itu,, terlintas kembali dalam otaknya. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati .. Mengapa ia harus kembali mengingat hal ini ...

" _Fang ..._ " benaknya.

 _._

 _Hitam putih berlalu_

 _Janji kita menunggu_

 _Tapi kita tak mampu_

 _._

Sekejap ingatannya tergantikan lagi oleh memori yang lain dalam otaknya ...

 ** _#FLASHBACK_**

 _Di suatu sore .._

 _Setelah beberapa jam, proses belajar pada suatu mata kuliah di kelas Reguler-A jurusan Pendidikan Matematika di Universitas Nasional Pulau Rintis pun telah usai. Segera beberapa mahasiswa pun mulai berkeluaran dari ruangan, yang mana mata kuliah yang telah usai itu ialah yang terakhir, yang berarti di masa itu mahasiswa sudah diperbolehkan pulang._

 _Sementara itu .._

 _Setelah selesai mengemasi buku-bukunya, segera seorang gadis berkacamata biru bulat dan bersurai panjang yang dikepang tunggal ke samping bernama Ying keluar dari kelasnya, yang mana ia menjadi mahasiswi terakhir yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Hingga kemudian, ketika ia keluar dan akan berbelok kiri ..._

 _"_ _Ehem!"_

 _"_ _.. ?! .. "_

 _Ying tersentak kecil, ketika mendengar dehaman kecil yang serasa memanggilnya. Segera ia menoleh ke asal suara tadi, dan mendapati seorang pria tampan bersurai ungu gelap dan berkacamata senada tengah berdiri sembari melipat tangannya dan bersandar di sisi kanan pintu kelas Ying._

 _"_ _Oi, Fang .. Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?!" ucap Ying, pada si pria yang bernama Fang itu._

 _"_ _Ish kau nih,, tunggu kau biar boleh pulang sama lah. Udah sering pun, kau masih saja lupa .." balas Fang._

 _"_ _Hmm.. Mesti kah setiap pulang kuliah harus seperti ini?"_

 _"_ _Mesti lah. Kau kan milik aku,, pacar aku. Kapanpun aku ada waktu, aku akan selalu ada didekat kau .."_

 _"_ _Hmph, iya lah .."_

 _Fang pun segera menghampiri Ying dan mengalung lengan kirinya ke bahu kiri Ying, sembari akhirnya dua orang pria dan wanita yang berstatus pacaran itu pun jalan bersama._

 _"_ _Eyy,, ngomong-ngomong, Boboiboy Yaya dan Gopal mana? Kenapa kau tak bersama mereka pulak?!"_

 _"_ _Yaya masih ada masuk mata kuliah. Gopal, aku tak tahu. Dan Boboiboy, tadi aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang lebih dulu. Sebab aku lagi ingin pulang bersama kau .."_

 _"_ _Hmmh, iyaa lah tuh ... Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan ..?"_

 _Fang melepas rangkulannya dari Ying. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia memasang pose berpikir._

 _"_ _Yang aku mau?! Hmm ... Tidak ada. Hanya ingin bersamamu saja" balas Fang, sambil tersenyum._

 _"_ _Heuhh (-_-) .."_

 _"_ _Oh ya! Sekalian, kebetulan sekali ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu .."_

 _"_ _Apa itu?"_

 _"_ _Ehmm .. Saat hari Sabtu malam nanti, kau mau tak ikut dengan aku?"_

 _"_ _Huh? Mau kemana?!"_

 _"_ _Ada lah. Ke suatu tempat .."_

 _"_ _Humph .. Pasti mau ke mau taman bunga Dandelion lagi kan?!"_

 _"_ _Ish, tak,, bukan itu. Tempat nih lain lagi. Dan kali ini, aku jamin kau mesti akan menyukainya .."_

 _"_ _Baiklah, baiklah .."_

 _"_ _Jadi, kau mau?!"_

 _"_ _*smile* Yeah. Tentu saja mau .. Lagipula, apa sih yang tidak untuk kau?!" balas Ying, sambil mencubit pipi kiri Fang, membuatnya meringis kecil._

 _"_ _Jadi, Janji yaa .." ucap Fang, sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking kirinya di depan Ying._

 _"_ _Janji!" balas Ying, menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada Fang._

 _..._

 ** _#FLASHBACK_END_**

 _._

 _Seribu satu cara kita lewati tuk dapatkan semua jawaban ini_

 _._

 _Bila memang harus berpisah_

 _Aku akan tetap setia_

 _Bila memang ini ujungnya_

 _Kau 'kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa_

 _._

Bayang-bayang akan sosok Fang masih terngiang dalam ingatan Ying. Masa-masa menyenangkan saat bersamanya .. Semua memori itu, benar-benar sangat menusuk batinnya.

Ying memandang pada jam kuasa kuning biru yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kanannya, mengusap-usap lembut pada benda tersebut.

" _Seandainya kuasa waktu di jam ini bisa untuk mengembalikan waktu ke beberapa hari silam .. Ku coba beberapa kalipun, tidak akan bisa ..."_ gumam Ying, sendu.

 _*teardrops* 'TSSS ..'_

Bulir air mata pun menetes dari balik kacamata biru gadis itu, membasahi layar ponsel di pangkuannya yang masih menampilkan _wallpaper_ ia dan Fang.

" _Fang ..._ Hiks, hiks ..." lirihnya, sembari kemudian memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

 _._

 _Tak bisa tuk teruskan_

 _Dunia kita berbeda_

 _._

" _Aku tak percaya kau bisa membuatku sampai seperti ini. Kau membuatku terlanjur menyayangimu .. Fang ..._ " gumamnya, lirih sembari menutup mata.

Ying masih terus bergelut dengan kesedihannya. Hingga ia tak menyadari, bahwa langit sore telah semakin oranye,, menandakan bahwa malam akan segera tiba.

 _._

 _Bila memang ini ujungnya_

 _Kau kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa .._

 _._

Disisi lain ...

Seorang gadis berhijab dan berpakaian serba merah muda yang baru saja tiba di taman bunga itu memandang jauh dari samping sosok gadis Cina itu. Raut wajah gadis berhijab bernama Yaya itu berubah iba, ketika melihat Ying yang merupakan sahabat karibnya itu merintih sembari memegangi dadanya dan membungkukkan diri, membuat Yaya tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah berlinang air matanya itu.

"Ying .. " ucap Yaya itu, pelan.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Yaya mulai berjalan untuk menghampiri gadis yang tengah bersedih di depannya.

"Ying .." panggil Yaya, sambil menyentuh perlahan bahu kanan Ying.

Yang dipanggil pun tersentak kaget, ketika akhirnya ia menyadari sang sahabat karib berdiri di depannya.

"Ah, Yaya .."

Tidak ingin Yaya mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi padanya, dengan cepat Ying pun menghapus bekas-bekas air mata di wajahnya.

"Ahhahah .. S-Sejak kapan kau ada disini, Yaya?" tanya Ying cengenges, sembari masih mengusap-usap matanya.

" ... ... Hari sudah hampir malam. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Dan sudah ku duga kau akan berada di tempat nih .."

" _*smile*_ Hmmh .. Aku, hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Makanya aku kesini,, seraya menikmati hamburan indah bunga-bunga favoritku ini ..."

Yaya terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia berucap sembari dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah sendu.

" ... Kau masih memikirkan _nya_.. ? ?"

"Eh? .. Ahh, tidak kok. Lagipula, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu" balas Ying, bohong.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri, Ying .." ucap Yaya samar-samar, membuat Ying kurang mencerna apa yang Yaya ucapkan.

"Ah, kau bilang apa, Yaya?" tanya Ying, lembut.

"Ahh, tidak kok .. Sudahlah, hari udah semakin gelap. Ayo kita pulang, Ying .." ajak Yaya, sambil mengulur tangannya pada Ying.

" _*smile*_ Yeah .." balas Ying, meraih uluran tangan Yaya.

 _._

 _Memang tak mudah tapi ku tegar menjalani kosongnya hati_

 _._

Malam harinya ...

Setelah selesai makan malam bersama keluarga kecilnya, Ying memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur lebih awal malam ini.

" _Biasanya ponsel ini akan selalu penuh dengan semua panggilan dan pesan sosmed-mu. Tapi sekarang ..._ " gumam Ying sedih.

Lalu tiba-tiba dalam benaknya terlintas beberapa ucapan-ucapan Fang.

 ** _#FLASHBACK_**

 _"_ _... Saat hari Sabtu malam nanti, kau mau tak ikut dengan aku? ... "_

 _"_ _... Ke suatu tempat ..."_

 _"_ _... Aku jamin kau mesti akan menyukainya ..."_

 _"_ _... Janji!" balas Ying, menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada Fang._

 ** _#FLASHBACK_END_**

 _._

 _Buanglah mimpi kita yang pernah terjadi tersimpan tuk jadi history_

 _._

" _Janji, huh ..._ " gumam Ying.

" _Dan itu malam ini, kau tau ... Fang? .._ " gumamnya lagi.

Ying menggeleng pelan karenanya dan segera melepas kacamatanya, lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kecil agar ia bisa segera tidur.

Masih dengan pakaian yang sama saat sore tadi, dan dengan segala suasana hati yang kacau, Ying mulai membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur bernuansa kuning birunya.

" _Tuhan .. Untuk saat ini, hanya mimpi indah dalam tidur-lah yang aku harapkan. Sebagai penghibur untukku, aku rasa ..._ " benak Ying, sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan mata.

 _._

 _Hitam putih berlalu_

 _Janji kita menunggu_

 _Tapi kita tak mampu_

 _._

 _ **... ...**_

Ying mengedip-kedipkan matanya, terbangun dari tidurnya.

" _Huh?! Kenapa aku terbangun? .. Padahal tidurku masih belum lama ..._ " benaknya, heran.

Karena telah terlanjur terbangun, Ying pun membangkitkan diri dari baringannya.

" _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku terbangun tiba-tiba.. ?!_ " benaknya lagi, seraya memandangi kedua telapak tangannya.

Ying terdiam menung, berusaha mencerna apa yang ia alami kini. Hingga kemudian ...

 _'_ _ZRASSH'_

" .. ?! .. "

Ying tersentak kaget, ketika tiba-tiba muncul sepasang sayap berwarna ungu kehitaman di balik punggungnya.

" _Sayap? Bagaimana bisa?! ... Dan warna ini,, jangan-jangan- .. ?! .._ "

Baru saja Ying berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, seolah memiliki pikiran sendiri perlahan sepasang sayap itu pun mengepak dan mulai menerbangkan gadis bergaun putih pendek itu keluar jendela,, menuju langit malam yang dinaungi bulan purnama dan dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang berkelip indah.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa sayap-sayap ini muncul dan menerbangkanku keluar rumah begitu saja ..?!_ " gumam Ying.

Hingga kemudian akhirnya ia berhenti berdebat dengan logikanya ketika kemudian ia menoleh dan melihat sosok yang agak jauh di depannya, yang juga terbang sepertinya.

" .. ?! ... " Mata gadis itu membulat dan bibirnya bergetar, ketika ia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar itu. Sosok pria yang selama beberapa hari telah mengacaukan batinnya. Sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah sang kekasih hatinya,, Fang.

"F-Fang ... " ucap Ying, pelan.

Sementara sosok pria yang tengah dibicarakan hanya tersenyum manis sembari terbang menuju si gadis Cina berkuncir dua tersebut.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Ying ..." ucap Fang, seraya masih tersenyum.

 _._

 _Seribu satu cara kita lewati tuk dapatkan semua jawaban ini_

 _._

Ying masih tidak percaya dengan sosok yang ada tepat didepannya kini. Perlu berpikir berulang kali untuk mencerna hal ini. Apa yang ia alami ini nyata,, atau hanya sekedar ilusi?!

Perlahan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tak kuasa menahan haru yang ia rasakan.

"Fang, apa ini benar kau? .. Jadi, sayap ini .. Ini,, kuasa bayangmu ..?.?! "

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam sembari masih tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis depannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini .. Bagaimana bisa, kau ... " ucap Ying, tercekat.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, sosok bersurai ungu gelap dan kacamata senada yang berpakaian serba putih itu hanya diam dan tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ying.

"Ying .. Ikutlah denganku. Akan kubawa kau ke tempat yang ku janjikan ..." ucap Fang.

Diraihnya jemari lentik sang gadis dan membawanya terbang dengan Sayap-sayap Bayang yang melekat di punggung masing-masing. Sementara yang dibawa pergi hanya diam dan membiarkan dirinya pasrah oleh apa saja yang akan diperbuat oleh pria itu.

"Pegang yang erat. Jangan lepaskan .." ucap Fang.

"Iyah .."

" ... _Tuhan ... Jika memang ini adalah mimpi, kumohon .. Buatlah aku bahagia dengan menjadikan ini mimpi yang panjang dan yang tak terlupakan ..._ " gumam Ying, sembari menyusuri langit malam yang dingin nan indah bersama Fang-nya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Seulas senyuman mulai terukir di wajah manisnya. Seraya perlahan air mata mengalir di wajahnya yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan tak terkira ia rasakan, tetesan airnya mengambang di tengah-tengah langit yang gelap namun terang itu.

" _Fang ..._ "

 _._

 _Bila memang harus berpisah_

 _Aku akan tetap setia_

 _Bila memang ini ujungnya_

 _Kau kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa_

 _._

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Fang.

Masih melayang di langit bersama Fang, iris biru laut sang gadis membulat penuh kagum, begitu melihat indahnya tempat yang berada agak jauh di atas mereka .. Itu adalah sebuah danau yang cukup luas dengan aliran air yang tenang, dengan belantara hutan hijau yang mengelilingi sekitar danau, lalu sebuah pulau kecil ditengah-tengah danau dengan hanya beberapa pohon dan sebuah pondok kayu. Serta pancaran sinar bulan purnama dan kelap-kelip bintang di langit, yang menjadi pelengkap indahnya suasana di tempat itu. Nuansa romantis yang terselubung di tempat itu begitu terasa.

" _Ini .. Tempat yang ingin Fang tunjukkan padaku?!... Apa benar di Pulau Rintis ada tempat seperti ini?! ... Bertahun-tahun aku hidup, aku bahkan baru mengetahuinya sekarang,, tempat yang bahkan lebih indah dari taman Dandelion. Walaupun hanya sebuah danau dan hutan, tapi .. Keindahan alam ini ..._ " benak Ying, dalam keterkagumannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fang.

"Fang, keindahan alam ini .. _*smile*_ Aku sangat menyukainya. Bahkan tempat ini lebih indah dari taman Dandelion .. Mengapa kau baru mengajakku sekarang ..?"

Sama seperti yang telah lalu, Fang hanya diam dan tidak menjawab Ying. Memang benar, sejak ia pertama berjumpa dengannya tadi Fang memang tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Dan Ying baru menyadari hal itu, sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bicara juga kecuali jika ia mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya .." ucap Fang.

" _*smile*_ .. "

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi ... " ajak Fang, sembari kembali membawa Ying terbang. Sementara yang dibawa pergi hanya membiarkan saja dirinya dibawa kemanapun oleh pria yang bagaikan malaikat tersebut.

Fang terus terbang semakin tinggi menuju langit, dengan Ying yang masih dalam genggamannya. Hingga kemudian, akhirnya mereka pun sampai ke tempat yang di tuju,, rembulan purnama yang pancaran sinar dan ukurannya yang besar terlihat sangat dekat. Disinilah momen yang paling indah dan yang takkan terlupakan oleh keduanya akan terjadi ..

Kini dua insan pria dan wanita itu saling berhadapan, dengan sayap-sayap bayang yang masih mengepak di punggung mereka. Kedua jemari tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Ying, sudah sangat lama aku menantikan masa ini. Dan sekarang ialah waktu yang tepat ... "

"Fang .. "

" ... .. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah yang terindah ... "

"Fang ... Aku .. Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu. Kau yang terbaik untukku .. "

"Ying ... "

"Fang ... "

Selagi tangan kirinya masih tertaut pada Ying, Fang mulai meraih wajahnya,, dan mencium bibirnya penuh gairah. Perlahan Ying pun menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir sang kekasih yang melekat kuat pada bibirnya, serta degup jantungnya yang berpacu sangat kencang ia rasakan, memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

" _Fang ... Jika aku bisa, aku ingin terus selalu bersamamu,, selamanya ... Jika aku bisa, aku ingin terus seperti ini ... Kau selalu memberikan kenyamanan untukku. Aku sangat menyayangimu ..._ " gumamnya, dalam ciumannya.

Perlahan air mata mulai berlinang dari balik matanya yang masih terkatup.

" _Aku tidak ingin kau pergi ..._ "

Di tengah-tengah bulan purnama yang berselimutkan taburan bintang, momen yang romantis itu pun berlangsung,, momen indah yang terjalin antara sepasang malaikat mimpi.

 _._

 _Tak bisa tuk teruskan_

 _Dunia kita berbeda_

 _Bila memang ini ujung nya_

 _Kau kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa .._

 _._

Ada sebuah pepatah yang pernah mengatakan, bahwa di setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan. Begitu pula yang akan terjadi pada sepasang kekasih ini. Hal yang disebut perrpisahan itu memang sangat tidak diinginkan, namun mau tidak mau hal itu pasti akan terjadi ..

 _._

 _Tak bisa tuk teruskan_

 _Dunia kita berbeda .._

 _._

 _'_ _CRRINGG ..'_

Perlahan Ying membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar seperti suara serpihan kaca. Begitu juga dengan Fang yang juga membuka matanya seraya ia menghentikan ciumannya pada Ying. Ying terkejut kecil, ketika melihat Fang mulai bercahaya serta genggaman tangan Fang pada tangannya perlahan mulai menghambur menjadi serpihan-serpihan putih bercahaya, begitu pula pada bagian diri Fang yang lain.

"Fang ... Kau- ..." ucap Ying, penuh ketakutan.

Dengan seulas senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya, perlahan Fang mulai terbang menjauh dari Ying, dengan tangan kanannya yang terulur.

"Ying .. Aku sangat bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu yang singkat ini bersamamu. Sampai disini lah perjumpaan kita ... " ucap Fang

Mata Ying membulat penuh ketakutan, ketika akhirnya masa yang paling tidak ia inginkan akhirnya terjadi. Perpisahan ..

 _._

 _Tak bisa tuk teruskan_

 _Dunia kita berbeda .._

 _._

"Fang .. Jangan pergi! Kumohon ... Faang!" seru Ying, sembari berusaha untuk meraihnya.

Namun di luar kendali, tubuh Ying perlahan juga semakin terbang ke belakang,, membuatnya semakin menjauh dari Fang. Air mata mulai berlinangan lagi di wajahnya.

"Kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini .. Dunia kita berbeda ... Kau harus mampu menerima kenyataan ini, Ying ... " ucap Fang, seiring dengan hampir seluruh tubuhnya mulai lenyap.

"Faang, tidaakk ... !" seru Ying, sembari berusaha untuk terbang menuju pria di depannya. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena semakin lama ia semakin menjauh dari Fang ..

 _._

 _Tak bisa tuk teruskan_

 _Dunia kita berbeda .._

 _._

"Aku berharap kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik, yang akan menjagamu sama seperti aku menjagamu ... Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu, bahwa aku,, akan selalu tetap dalam jiwamu ... "

 _._

 _Tak bisa tuk teruskan_

 _Dunia kita berbeda .._

 _._

Air mata terus berlinang tak terkira dari balik iris biru sang gadis. Ia mengatup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ketika beberapa kenangan indah dan pahit terlintas dalam ingatannya ..

 _'_ _Kenangan indah saat Fang mencium keningnya untuk pertama kalinya pada saat ulang tahun Ying yang ke-17 tahun ... '_

 _'_ _Saat-saat menyenangkan ketika mereka pergi ke festival budaya Jepang saat libur kelulusan SMA bersama Boboiboy dkk. ke Jepang ...'_

 _'_ _Satu momen saat Fang meletakkan sebuah bunga Sakura yang lebih besar dari biasanya di salah satu sisi telinga Ying pada saat musim gugur bunga Sakura yang disertai musim dingin ... '_

 _'_ _Saat-saat ketika mereka selalu bergandengan tangan kemanapun mereka pergi ...'_

 _Dan terakhir ..._

 _'_ _Beberapa hari silam, suatu malam dalam sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit,, saat ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Ying melihat Fang terbujur kaku dengan lumuran darah dimana-mana,, mulut yang penuh dengan darah, serta tangan kekar berselimut sarung tangan khasnya yang juga berlumuran darah ...'_

 _'_ _Saat ketika ia menggenggam tangan Fang seraya menangis histeris .. Tangan yang kaku lagi tak bernyawa yang berlumuran darah akibat peristiwa malam kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa Fang seketika ...'_

 _'_ _Dan ketika Ying menangis seraya memandangi jam kuasa bayang milik Fang di atas telapak tangannya yang gemetar, yang telah terdapat retakan dimana-mana,, rusak lagi tak berfungsi ...'_

...

Ying menutup matanya sesaat, ketika akhirnya semua memori itu usai terlintas dalam ingatannya. Ying berhenti mengatup mulutnya dan kembali berusaha untuk melawan kehendak agar ia dapat meraih Fang kembali.

"Fang,, tidak! Kumohon, jangan pergi ... Fang, tunggu.. !" seru Ying, sembari berusaha meraih-raih Fang yang semakin menjauh.

 _._

 _Bila memang harus berpisah_

 _Aku akan tetap setia_

 _._

Namun usaha yang dilakukannya juga sia-sia. Berhasil pun ia pergi menuju sang kekasih, namun apa daya Fang semakin lenyap dan tak lama ia akan menghilang seluruhnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya ... ... Selamat tinggal, Ying ... .. " ucap Fang terakhir kali, hingga akhirnya ia pun telah berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan bercahaya yang berhamburan di langit sepenuhnya, dan lalu menghilang.

"Faaaang ... .. ! !" teriak Ying.

Masih dalam keadaan melayang di langit, Ying kembali mengatup mulutnya dengan tangannya sembari kemudian ia menangis terisak,, sebab ia masih belum terima dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hiks, hiks ... Hiks, hiks ... .. "

"Fang .." ucapnya pelan.

 _._

 _Bila memang ini ujungnya_

 _Kau kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa .._

 _._

Lama ia bergelut dengan kesedihannya akan kehilangan sosok sang kekasih. Hingga akhirnya, ia pun terkejut kecil ketika menyadari sayap bayang yang ada di punggungnya perlahan mulai lenyap.

Adrenalinnya berpacu tak terkira, ketika ia menyadari secara tiba-tiba dirinya terjun bebas dari tempat ia melayang tadi.

"AAAHH ... !" teriaknya

Dalam terjun bebasnya, Ying masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengulur tangan kanannya,, meraih-raih langit malam yang terlihat semakin menjauh. Ying hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya nanti. Jikalau ia mati di alam mimpi, maka berakhirlah sudah .. Begitulah benaknya.

" _Jangan pergi ... .. Jangan pergi ... .. Jangan pergi ... .. Jangan pergi ..!_ " gumamnya, yang semakin lama semakin keras.

 **.**

Hingga akhirnya ...

"Jangan pergi ..!"

"Huhh?!"

Seketika Ying membuka matanya, ketika akhirnya _mimpi panjang_ -nya telah berakhir.

 _._

 _Tak bisa tuk teruskan_

 _Dunia kita berbeda_

 _._

Ying mengedip-kedipkan matanya sesaat, seraya berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Bisa ia rasakan, deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan keringat dingin yang mengalir di seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya. Merasa tidak nyaman, Ying memutuskan untuk bangkit dari baringannya dan menyibakkan selimut kuning biru yang entah sejak kapan menutupi tubuhnya,, meraih segelas air putih di meja kecil di samping kasurnya dan meneguk isi gelas tersebut sedikit, sebagai penenang diri.

Ying termenung sesaat, seraya memandang lama pada meja kecil yang ada di sebelah kanannya itu, hingga kemudian ia meraih sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas meja tersebut .. Jam kuasa bayang Fang yang telah rusak.

" _Kau 'kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa, Fang ..._ " gumamnya, sembari memandangi arloji bernuansa biru-ungu yang sekarang telah menjadi benda peninggalan tersebut.

Perlahan air mata mulai mengalir dari balik iris birunya. Ying menggenggam erat jam kuasa tersebut dan mendekapnya di dadanya, sembari kemudian ia membungkukkan dirinya.

" _Fang ..._ " gumamnya, dalam tangis.

 _._

 _Bila memang ini ujungnya_

 _Kau kan tetap ada di dalam jiwa .._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _END_**

 _._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Hwaahh.. Kelar jugak.._**

 ** _Stelah hampir satu tahun Aniki hiatus, akhirnya,, sebagai pembukaan aktifnya kembali pen-name Aniki-kun, fic. ini pun tercipta,,_** ** _smpe' disanggup2in buat di update tengah malam bgini.._** ** _#readers,,bansaii,bansaii,, buat,author,jones,kita \ :D / #suekk,,gua,jo,kagak,pkek,nes (-_-"!)_**

 ** _Yakk, ini smua berkat BBB,The,Movie serta eps. terbaharu BBB kmren yg udah sukses mbuat interest Aniki back lagi akan Boboiboy,, serta yg udah ngebuat Aniki back lagi ke fandom BBB nih ^o^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _So,, ini adalah ficsong pertama-nya Aniki, yg juga sbagai pembukaan kembalinya saya,,_**

 ** _Plus, ditambah jugak sebab akhir2 ini lgi ngebet sama lagunya Mbak Isyana Sarasvati, shingga tiba2 ntah knapa muncul dah imajin bginian .. Ditambah lgi, sebab bnyaknya momen2 Fang & Ying masa di film BBB,The,Movie tuh (apalgi pas yg bgian mreka ngomong pkek bahasa Mandarin,, huuhh, fangirl-an sndiri ngliatnya! X"D) .._**

 ** _Rencananya sih hrusnya ini fic -3000 klimat, tpi yaa,, kyaknya keterusan, hehehh ^^"_**

 ** _Back to story,, jadi, sorry yaa klo' feel-nya kagak dapet, n kata2nya jugak berbelit.. Soalnya, Aniki udah pernah bilng dari dulu klo' Aniki emang kurang berbakat dalam hal mengarang n buat crita2 berbau sad. Tpi yaa,, ini kan, fandom fiksi buat kesenangan belaka. Jadi, harap maklum yaa, heheh.. ^^"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Jadi, mulai dari sini Aniki akan kembali melanjutkan bbrpa project fic. & simple fanart all about BBB yg slama ini ke'tunda .. Dan klo' smpet, Aniki jugak berencana bakalan me-recap kembali fic. Aniki yg brjudul "Fierce Battle and The Tale of Ochobot". So, ntar tuh critanya bkalan brubah 180 drajat.. Jadi yg udah pernah mbaca, heheh.. Gomenn ^^"_**

 ** _#dipukulin,readers_**

 ** _#readers,, smoga,aja,nih,org,kagak,PHP,lagi_**

 ** _#Aniki,,aamiin,smoga,ajaa,, ,, ,, ,, ,, PHP,lagi! ;D_**

 ** _#dilempar,tongkat,golf,, #teparr x_x"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Oke, smpe' disini ajaa celotehan gaje saya.._

 _See you in another stories,,_

* * *

 _._

 ** _So, how do you think?_**

 ** _Mind to RnR?_**


End file.
